Frozen In Cement
by Hav-U-Been-2-Baiah
Summary: (full Summary inside) Well... a girl has been "frozen in cement" for nearly 320 years. now the three amigos have set her free, but was it a mistake or a favor? Which Ronald is she talking about?rnHUBTB
1. who that?

Full Summary: Since 1687 Elizabeth Robertson has been a stone statue in Hogwarts. Finally, nearly 320 years later, one thing has broken the spell and she comes back to life as her original sixteen-year-old self. It takes her a while to get used to the new customs of this new century.  
What do Harry, Ron, and Hermione do to help her get used to this new century? And who is the Ronald she's talking about? A/N: Please read and review! No flames! Thanks! Disclaimer: Nope! Wrong gal!  
  
"Ron? Have you ever noticed that statue over there?" Harry pointed at a statue of a girl... no maybe it was a woman. They couldn't tell, there was a bunch of blankets, ropes, and leather straps.  
"No..." Ron said. They walked towards it.  
"Let's uncover it." Hermione pulled down one of the dusty blankets covering the maiden. A cloud of dust went up. They all coughed.  
"Maybe it's not worth it!" Ron coughed.  
"Oh, come on Ron!" Hermione pulled on some more ropes and leather straps. Harry helped her by lifting her up to the stone platform that held the statue up. Ron gave up and pulled on a blanket. It was the one that covered her upper body.  
"Wow." Hermione whispered as she jumped down from the statue.  
The girl had curly hair, the expression on her face gave away that she was sad but scared. She wore a low front, corseted dress, that was long and flowing behind her. Her hair was being blown back just as her dress, as if wind was coming at her.  
"What do you think happened to her?" Ron asked, running his hand along the wavy pattern in the book cover she held.  
"Wait what is that?" Hermione looked at the book she held, "there's a note on the back cover... but it's stone too..." Hermione looked under the book and read: "' Dear Ronald, I've had this strong feeling about you. Please meet me at the end of the forest to talk. Thank you. Love Elizabeth'..." Hermione and Harry looked at Ron, who looked absolutely shocked.  
"Ronald?" Harry looked confused.  
"Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Ron shrugged.  
"Probably..." Hermione pondered, "I think we should help her," Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron exchanged a nervous glance.  
  
"Molly?" Hermione asked.  
(A/N: Molly is Godric Gryffindor's like, great great great great great great...(ect.) granddaughter. Ok...moving on.)  
"Yes?" Molly walked out of the Gryffindor common room, brushing her hair.  
"C'mon! We need to show you something!" Hermione grabbed her by the hand and ran down the hall to show her the statue.  
"What?" She asked impatiently. She was standing with her back to the statue.  
"That." Hermione pointed at the statue behind her.  
Molly turned around, jumped a bit, and ran her fingers along the fancy trimming of her dress,  
"It's amazing! They don't make trimming like this anymore!" Molly turned to look at them. They gave her this impatient yet annoyed looked.  
"Heh." She laughed nervously, "So what seems to be the problem?"  
"Well, this gal, Elizabeth I guess, was turned into stone." Hermione told; while Molly found and read the note.  
"R-Ronald?" Molly coughed a laugh away, "Looks to me like the three amigos, AKA you three, have another mystery on your hands."  
Ron quickly looked at his hands, and then stuffed them into his pockets.  
"Sounds like fun to me!" Ron said.  
"Me, too." Harry raised his hand.  
"Where should we start?" Hermione said importantly.  
"Well... maybe you should talk to Dumbledore. He has all the documents from the beginning of this school's history. I mean, don't they usually pass down info about schools? Even in Muggle schools?" Molly suggested.  
"That is true..." Hermione said, "Maybe..."  
"Maybe what?" A familiar voice asked.  
"Ah. Professor! You startled us!" Hermione jumped.  
"Very sorry Ms. Granger. Now what is this you—," Dumbledore looked at the statue, "In all the years I've worked here, I've never seen this statue..." He looked at it.  
"Professor. We have a hunch that this girl, was, well, turned into a statue while she was alive." Hermione told.  
"Really?" Dumbledore turned to them.  
"Professor. We need to ask a favor..." 


	2. A little futher in the mystery

A/N: whoa! Thanks HolsyEvans (spl?)! I hope this chappie is to your liking! I did add the summary... Plz R&R! no flames! Thanks! Disclaimer: nope! Wrong gal!  
  
"Look at all of these files!" Hermione held up five folders. Four more cabinets behind her were full of documents.  
"It'll take ages to look through all of them!" Ron said opening one.  
"Ron, have a positive attitude about it! We have the rest of Christmas break, and the rest of the year to figure this out!" Hermione opened her second file.  
They read and looked for about two hours when Ron found a record on the year 1686-1687,  
"Wow. Look at this! They have a list of all the students! Ok...her name was Elizabeth.... err, Hey Hermione? Look at this!" Ron handed her the file.  
"File name: Robertson, Elizabeth. Sixth year, Ron where did you  
  
find this?" Hermione asked, after reading it aloud.  
"Here's the next year!" Harry flipped through it, "But Elizabeth isn't in this one..." Harry said, "It goes right from: Rarretson, William to Sank, Jonathan.... Wouldn't she be in-between those two?" Harry handed it to Hermione.  
"Yes, she would. Oh my—," Hermione pulled out a note that was in the place of her file. She read it, "She was thought to be... dead. Oh. There's another letter," Hermione pulled out a very old letter, "It reads: Dear Headmaster, Elizabeth will not be coming back next year, due to a tragic tragedy. Sincerely, Elizabeth's Grandparents..." Hermione looked up at them.  
"So...She lived with her grandparents?" Ron asked.  
"If so, that makes her like Neville?" Harry asked.  
"Hey... Why don't we just ask the men in Dumbledore's office pictures? Aren't they the past Headmasters and Headmistresses?" Hermione figured.  
"Yeah. They are! Cool! Let's go!" Harry grabbed the two files, turned, and walked into the office part of Dumbledore's office, "Um, who here was the Headmaster/Headmistress of the years 1686 and 1687?" Harry asked them.  
A couple snorted in reply, others were asleep, but one man looked down at them.  
"I was. What do you want?" He asked kindly.  
"Can you tell us more about Elizabeth Robertson?" Harry asked looking up at him.  
"Ah. Yes. Where to begin? Oh, I know. Elizabeth was a great young lady. She was friends with everybody, and let no one down. She always had a smile for you, and she was going to be Head Girl, but then we got the horrible news that she had been murdered." He stopped.  
"Sir. She wasn't murdered. We found a statue even Dumbledore said he had never seen. Plus, there is a note that says her name is Elizabeth." Harry informed.  
"Really? Where?" He asked, standing.  
"Follow us!" Hermione ran out the door and down the stairs with Harry and Ron on her heels, "There!" Hermione gasped as they arrived.  
The other Headmaster had traveled from picture to picture until they got there, and gasped,  
"That's her..." 


End file.
